


Stop The World

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-27
Updated: 2006-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Archer's been behind a desk, but it's time to get the Enterprise crew back together. But much has changed. Includes Sato/m and Tucker/f. (2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: The 1/7th Rangers were never called Rangers in The Expanse. They came into being in my story â€œInto the Valley of Deathâ€. My OCâ€™s are: Major Benjamin Snowden, Sergeant Joe Layne, Sergeant Tina Alvarado, and Sergeant Manda Alvarado. Lieutenant Dana Heard belongs to Dee.  
  
Thanks to Tami and Fenix for allowing me to use certain characters.   


* * *

_2161_

Jonathon Archer sat in a lounge chair on the balcony of the beach house he had rented at Aptos overlooking Sea Cliff beach. He nursed a rum and coke as he closed his eyes and listened to the music from an old musical called Stop the World I want to get off.

He reached down to scratch the ears of his companion for fifteen years, but Porthos was not there. Archer sighed. "I miss you Porthos. We had some good times together and lots of adventures on Enterprise." He took a drink. "I guess your time of adventure was over."

He hung his head as he remembered the Enterprise and it's crew, a crew that he had not seen in a number of years. The Admiralty had promoted him to Commodore after the Enterprise had returned from the Delphic expanse and assigned him to lead the effort to create a Federation of Planets.

He still remembered the conversation after the ceremony of celebration.

Admiral Forrest sat at his desk and looked at Jon. "You are too thin Jon. Did you ever eat in the Expanse?"

Jon laughed. "Who had time to eat? We had a job to do and I had to make sure it happened."

"Well, now that you are back, you have to start eating. Your next assignment will help."

Jon cocked his head. "My next assignment? You are taking Enterprise away from me?"

Forrest stood up. "Don't think of it that way, Jon. Enterprise will still be your ship, but it will be in dry-dock for over a year. You didn't exactly bring it back in the condition you got it."

"Well, we did get attacked by several Xindi ships and they out gunned us."

"That's why the major retrofit. When it is finished, you will hardly recognize her. When it is finished, Enterprise will be yours to take out to fulfill your mission."

"What will my mission be?"

Forrest sat on the edge of his desk. "You will working on setting up a federation of planets."

"What about my crew?"

"Well, you will have a new crew. The best we can find."

"I already have the best crew I could ever find."

"Jon I know how you feel. Every Commander feels that way when they move to another command."

Jon looked at the floor as Forrest put his hand on Jon's shoulder. "Look at it this way, your crew is also being reassigned. Commander Tucker will be going into research to work on a faster engine. Ensign Sato is going to Star Fleet Academy as the head of the exolinguistic department along with being promoted to Lieutenant Commander in the Reserves. Ensign Mayweather is also being promoted to Lieutenant Commander and will be assigned to the navigational school on Mars."

"There were more people on that bridge."

"Yes Jon. Lieutenant Reed is being promoted to Captain and will have his own ship. The NX03 will be his."

"What about T'Pol?"

Forrest sighed. "Jon, I don' know. She has been approached by the High Command with an offer to return, but so far she has not replied. I have heard that she and Commander Tucker have become quite close. Looking at your face, I take it that is somehow not what you wanted to hear."

"I only want her to be happy."

Forrest nodded. "Ok Jon, I won't press for any more information."

That was seven years ago and his mission was almost complete. He had returned to space and the Enterprise but somehow the command of the Enterprise did not excite him as it had when he first got her. He still looked at the science station, wishing T'Pol was still there. He had a good crew, but these people had never been through the trauma that the first crew had.

He listened to Anthony Newley's voice come over the speakers. What kind of fool am I, who never fell in love? It seems that I'm the only one that I have been thinking of.

'He could be singing about me.'

> ...What kind of man is this?  
> An empty shell, a lonely cell in which an empty heart must dwell.

'We could have been together, T'Pol, except that I screwed up and let Trip take you away from me.'

> What kind of lips are these, that lied with ev'ry kiss,  
> That whispered empty words of love, and left me alone like this?  
> Why can't I fall in love, like any other man?  
> Any maybe then I'll know what kind of fool I am.
> 
> What kind of fool am I, who never fell in love?  
> It seems that I'm the only one that I have been thinking of.  
> What kind of man is this? An empty shell,  
> A lonely cell in which an empty heart must dwell.
> 
> What kind of clown am I? What do I know of life?  
> Why can't I cast away this mask of play and live my life?  
> Why can't I fall in love, like any other man?  
> Any maybe then I'll know what kind of fool I am.

Jon got up and wandered into the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and looked into the mirror. The face staring back at him was that of a stranger. "What are you looking at?" The mirrored image was mute.

Jon had lost track of his original crew over the years. He knew Hoshi was a civilian instructor at Starfleet and Trip was in research, the last he had heard. Travis had taught and improved his piloting skill so much that he had taken up racing one manned space ships on his off duty time winning four of the last five races. Malcolm had been promoted to Captain and had taken his ship, the NX03 Hercules, into an unexplored section of space and had returned with allies and a wife.

Of T'Pol, Jon had heard nothing. The last time he had seen her was when she and Trip let Enterprise and Trip had his arm around her waist. For two years he had asked Soval about his former Science Officer only to hear that the Ambassador had no knowledge of the woman. Jon dove into his work and now he was an older lonely man, even his dog was now gone. 'To hell with it, I don't need anyone.'

His eyes drifted to a photo on his desk that had been taken upon their return from the Delphic Expanse. On the left was Hoshi, Malcolm, Trip, Travis, Jon and T'Pol standing so close to Archer that they were touching.

A knock on the front door interrupted his thoughts. He walked to the door and opened it to find a young blonde woman in a Starfleet uniform.

"Commodore Archer? I have a special dispatch from Admiral Forrest."

"Thank you Ensign, do you need an immediate reply?"

"No sir, I was just sent to deliver it."

Jon nodded as he closed the door. He walked into the living room and opened the dispatch when he heard another knock on the door. "Now what?" He opened the door and froze.

"Commodore."

"T'Pol, what are you doing here? I haven't seen or heard from or about you for six years."

"Can we discuss this inside?"

Jon nodded. "Sorry, Please come in. I don't get many visitors." He stepped back allowing her to enter. He watched his former Science Officer. 'Damn. Dressed in Jeans and a peasant blouse she looks fantastic.' He smiled. "You look human."

"You don't have to insult me." She almost smiled. "I find this way of dressing to be less obvious than Vulcan robes."

"You do look stunning. Your hair is shoulder length now. I like that." He guided her to the living room. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No thank you Commodore." She sat down on the divan.

"Is this an official visit or a social call?"

"A social call."

"Then please call me Jon." He smiled at her again. "How are you and Trip doing?"

"I have no idea. I haven't seen him since just after we left Enterprise."

Jon stopped. "I thought you were a couple."

"He took me to his home to introduce me to his family. I found that they were more Vulcan phobic than anyone I have ever met. His mother refused to allow me in the house. I believe she said, "Over my dead body."

John sighed. "That must have been hard. What did Trip do?"

"He told me to find a motel and then he went inside."

"Did you?"

T'Pol shook her head. "No, I took the first shuttle back to San Francisco. The High Command offered me a position on Vulcan."

Archer nodded. "So I heard. I guess that you have been on Vulcan all this time?"

"I turned it down. After speaking to Soval, I went to a monastery in Tibet to meditate. I have been there for five years. I finally overcame the effects of the Trelium D poisoning so I left."

"What are you doing now?"

"Searching for our former crew. I found Hoshi at Starfleet. She and her husband have two children and she is the head of the exolinguistic department."

"Hoshi got married?"

"Yes. She and Sergeant Layne married six months after coming home. Commander Tucker is also married although I do not know the specifics. I haven't seen him since just after we left Enterprise."

Jon shook his head. "Trip married? I never knew."

"Indeed. Maybe if you opened your mail you would have found the invitations. I understand that Hoshi and Trip both sent you an invitation."

Jon sat down. "I guess I got wrapped up in my work." 'What kind of fool am I, who never fell in love?'

It seems that I'm the only one that I have been thinking of.'

"Indeed." T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "You never married, Jon?"

'What kind of man is this? An empty shell, a lonely cell in which an empty heart must dwell.' John shook his head. "No. I only found one girl I wanted to marry, and I let her get away. I guess I am married to my work. T'Pol, I wish I had known about you and Trip. Why didn't you come to me?"

T'Pol cast her eyes downwards. "The last time we spoke, it was apparent that we were no longer friends. I didn't want to bring up bitter memories."

"T'Pol, I have never stopped being your friend. Never stopped loving you. I thought that I had lost you and turned into myself."

T'Pol raised her head. "What did you say?"

"I said I never stopped loving you, even when I thought it was too late for us."

"Jon, why didn't you tell me?"

Archer stood and paced the floor. "I tried to several times, but Trip was always around or there was the mission. I guess I withdrew from everyone."

"It was that withdrawal that kept me from seeking you out for help. I was wrong."

Archer cocked his head and looked at his Vulcan. "Is it too late? Maybe I shouldn't ask, but hell I made that mistake before."

"I don't know Jon I didn't come here so we could have what you humans call a one night stand."

Jon took her hand in his. "T'Pol I don't want that either." He looked at the letter still held in his other hand. "Something tells me I should look at this dispatch, but I know deep down I shouldn't. Forrest doesn't send regular communication by special courier."

T'Pol nodded. "Then it is logical for you to read it."

Jon nodded and opened the letter. He collapsed in a chair. "Damn. Why now?"

T'Pol put her hand on his shoulder. "Jon, what is it?"

He sighed. "I have been ordered back into space. As the Admiral puts it, to seek out new worlds, new civilizations to search for more allies to join the Federation."

"He is using Cochran's own words."

Archer looked up at her. "I could resign and tell him to go to hell."

"You won't. That would be illogical. When do you have to report?"

"Tomorrow at 0800. I leave in a week."

T'Pol stood up. "I wish you well, Jon."

"Please stay the night."

"I am sorry Jon. I will not be a last fling."

"Will you be on Earth when we get back?"

T'Pol shook her head. "The first time you took over Enterprise, I was to be on board for a few days. Do I need to remind you that it was over three years till we returned?"

Jon's face showed his pain and sorrow as he stood up. "I understand. Live long and prosper, T'Pol."

T'Pol looked into his face and kissed him. "Live long and prosper, Jonathon Archer." She slipped out the door as she left Jon standing in the center of the room, his eyes closed.

* * *

Forrest was seated behind his desk when Archer arrived. "Come in Jon. Have a seat."

"You are sending me out again? Why?"

"Call it an extension of what you have already done. You were instrumental in the formation of the Federation. Now you are the only one who can open new doors."

"What ship?"

"Enterprise, of course. I have found the best crew in Starfleet and that was no small task."

"What happened to the crew that has been with me the last couple of years?"

"They all were transferred to active ships. Enterprise has been on standby for two years."

Jon Sighed. "All right Admiral, who have I got?"

'Top notch Armory Officer, top Communications Officer, two experienced engineers and the best helmsman around."

"I'll bet."

"I am still looking for a First Officer and I have a line on one. I will know for sure before you leave. Have a nice trip, Jon."

"Thanks, I think. Any idea how long we will be gone?"

Forrest shrugged his shoulders. "Three or four years. It is an on going mission."

As Commodore Jonathon Archer set foot on the Enterprise, he stopped and breathed deeply. It smelled like home. Crewmen were still loading supplies as he walked down the corridor. "Commodore."

Archer turned to see the young blonde ensign who had delivered the dispatch. "Ensign, I never caught your name."

She stood at attention. "Ensign Tamra Stewart, Sir."

"At ease Ensign. What can I do for you?"

"Would you care for me to show you to your quarters? There have been some changes in the design during the retrofit."

Archer smiled. "You mean I won't have to duck the support beams every time I walk around my quarters?"

Stewart laughed. "That was one of the things that was fixed. Your cabin is here, Sir. The First Officer's cabin is across the corridor."

Archer looked down the corridor. "Where is the rest of the Senior Staff located?"

"Communications is at the end of the corridor. Chief of Engineering and Security Officer are on the deck below."

"Very good Ensign. Thank you for the tour."

"You're welcome Sir. You don't remember me do you?"

"You do look familiar."

"I used to flirt with you ten years ago at my Grandfather's house."

Jon's mouth dropped open. "You are little Tami, Admiral Forrest's granddaughter?"

"Yes Sir. I begged him for this assignment."

Jon laughed. "You always could get the Admiral to do anything you wanted."

"All but one. I wanted to be a Starship Captain."

"You are young. There is still time."

"Grandfather isn't getting any younger. I had better hurry." She smiled as she smartly conducted an about face and marched down the corridor.

Archer walked onto the bridge and sat down at his command chair. "Communications, please log this entry. Commodore Jonathon Archer took command of Enterprise June 14, 2161 at 0900 hours."

"Yes Sir." The Communications Officer turned to him.

Archer jumped up. "Hoshi? I thought you were at Starfleet as a civilian."

"I was Sir, but I was also a Lieutenant Commander in the Reserves. Admiral Forrest reactivated me when I applied for the position."

"This is fantastic. The Admiral was correct. I do have the best Communications Officer in Starfleet."

"Commodore."

Archer stopped. "I know that clipped accent." He turned to the Security station to see Malcolm Reed. "Malcolm, you were on the Hercules."

"I asked for a transfer as Security Officer when I heard of the mission."

The door of the bridge opened. "Sorry I am late Sir, my shuttle was delayed."

Jon grinned. "Lieutenant Commander Mayweather, make sure that this is the last time. Please remember that this is a Starship, not a racer."

"Aye, Aye Commodore."

Archer turned to the bridge crew. "Well I must say that this is the highest ranking bridge crew. I presume you all volunteered and I am grateful." Jon grinned at all of them. "I understand that there are two Engineers on board." He pressed the comm button. "Bridge to Engineering."

"Keep yer shirt on Sir, I am making an adjustment."

"Trip?"

"Yes Sir, Commodore."

"Well don't that beat all."

Hoshi turned to Archer. "Sir, the First Officer has just arrived."

Archer nodded. "Have our First Officer report to my Ready Room at once. I want to leave dry-dock within the hour. Impulse power only, I don't think they would appreciate us going to warp speed inside of space dock."

"Aye Sir."

Archer stood at the porthole as the door swished open. He watched the dry-dock crew moving clamps and superstructure away from the ship. "I know that Admiral Forrest said my First Officer would be on board before we left, but aren't you cutting it close?"

"Yes Sir."

Archer turned around. "T'Pol!"

"I did not wish to wait for three or four years until you came back."

Jon walked up and hugged her. He stepped back and looked into her eyes. T'Pol put her arms around Archer and kissed him. "You need me, Jon."

"The last time you said that, was the day we left for the Expanse."

"I trust that this trip will be smoother."

Archer grinned. "I will try." He stepped back. "You aren't in uniform."

"I am a Civilian Specialist with the rank equivalent of Full Commander."

"Why are you here? I mean it's not that I don't want you here, I mean why?"

"The alternative was not acceptable."

Archer pushed the comm button. "Commander Reed, have the Senior Staff report to my ready room as soon as the shift is over. I think I need to get to know my Senior Staff. Also include Engineering."

"Yes Sir."

A few minutes after shift end, Reed walked in. "Sir may I present my wife. Sergeant Amanda Alvarado Reed."

"Manda? I had heard Malcolm had gone exploring and came back with a wife. I presumed she was alien."

Manda smiled. "After the Expanse, you didn't think I would let him travel alone, did you? I was his Security Officer."

The Door swished open and a very familiar face walked in. Archer grinned. "Command Sergeant Major Snowden. Ben what are you doing here?"

"That's Major, Captain. We took a piece of Navy tradition and put the Rangers on this ship, similar to the Marines on Navy vessels. May I present my wife?"

"That's Commodore, Major. Ben you got married?"

"He sure did, Captain." A petite dark-haired woman walked in.

"Dana? Well that doesn't surprise me, but do I detect Lieutenant's insignia?"

Ben laughed. "Yes Sir. When they offered me the promotion, well, one has to support his family so it made sense. Dana more than earned those silver bars. When this opportunity opened, I rounded up the Rangers. Enterprise lost fifteen security people and gained thirty Rangers."

Jon nodded. "Where are my other Engineers? I presume Lieutenant Lee and Hator are here as well?"

Ben shook his head. "They are on Atlantis. Kat is pregnant with her second set of twins. The doctors wouldn't let her come and boy is she steamed."

"Did some one call the Engineers?" Trip walked in. "May I present my Assistant Chief Engineer, First Lieutenant Raquel Hidalgo Tucker."

Jon looked at the petite raven-haired woman. She was a beauty. "Welcome aboard Raquel. Where did you meet Trip?"

"We met at Starfleet on the team we were working on. He asked me to marry him when I took him home to Madrid."

Jon walked over to T'Pol. "Ok. Who else is on board?"

Hoshi walked in with a little girl in tow and a familiar figure with a boy on her shoulders. "Commodore. This is my family. You remember Sergeant Joe Layne? He is now a Chief Master Sergeant. These are our children Marta and Jon."

Jon looked at Reed. "Children on board? Who authorized this?"

"Admiral Forrest. His theory was that since this is a diplomatic mission, other species would be more likely to take us serious if we brought our families with us. Besides, he would not have gotten Hoshi."

"Are these the only two on board?"

Hoshi grinned. "Well, no. There is another couple on the way."

"That must be our queue. Sergeant Katrina Alvarado Swordbreaker reporting for duty."

Jon laughed as he saw the enlarged stomach. "I gather you and Xris are married. When are you due?" He paused. "You said Katrina?"

"Katrina is my given name, but I go by Tina. Xris will be here shortly; he was polishing a Cobra nose cone. I have five months and we already know we are having twins. They run in the family, you know?"

Archer nodded as he looked at Tina and Manda. "Well are there any more surprises?"

Reed looked at the others. "Sir, 85% of the Starfleet personnel who came home with us volunteered for this mission. That does not include the Rangers. The Security personnel that we lost joined the Rangers, so in effect we did not lose them."

Jon stared at Reed. "Only 85%?"

"Most of them are now married to civilians and have families or they left Starfleet. All of the Rangers returned. Except Kat."

Jon laughed. "Gluttons for punishment."

Hoshi giggled. "There is another surprise." She opened the door as Xris walked in with two beagles on leashes. "When I heard that Porthos had passed away, I picked out two beagles that my mother was raising. This cute little girl is Bailey and her brother Porthos. See, even his markings are the same."

Xris dropped the leashes and the pups scampered away. Bailey ran to Hoshi while Porthos ran to Archer. He sniffed the human and then ran to T'Pol and jumped up to her leg. Archer laughed. "Just like his namesake."

Hoshi scratched Bailey behind the ears. "Commodore, I couldn't imagine serving on Enterprise without a beagle. The last trip, poor Porthos had no other dogs to play with. Now he does and my children love the animals. Doctor Phlox is ecstatic about having two canines on board."

"Phlox is here?"

"I am Captain, I mean Commodore."

Jon was overjoyed. He had the finest crew back on Enterprise. He watched as Porthos and Bailey ran around him and then make a beeline for Phlox.

As Archer walked T'Pol back to her quarters, he turned to her. "It seems that they have moved our cabins this time. You and I are the only ones at this end of the corridor."

"Very convenient and logical." She looked Jon in the eyes. "The Commodore and his First Officer should be accessible."

Jon grinned. "Would you care to come in? It seems that besides giving me a large quarters and a larger bed, they also gave me more headroom and a floor that doesn't squeak." Jon opened the door.

T'Pol walked in and surveyed the room. "I never understood how you could walk around without hitting your head on the beams."

Jon chuckled. "It only took me running into them ten times." The door closed behind them. "T'Pol, can we talk about what happened in the bungalow?"

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Nothing happened."

"I know. That's what I meant. If I hadn't opened the dispatch, would you have stayed with me?"

T'Pol put her hands on Jon's chest. "Yes. I said no one night stands and I meant it. Now we have at least three years together." She stretched up and kissed him as her hands tugged at his uniform.

Archer sat up straight as Reveille sounded over the intercom. He looked at T'Pol as she lay with only a sheet over her lower body and a look of terror on her face. 

"Jon what is that?"

"Reveille. Someone decided to play a prank on us. Come on, we have a half an hour to dress, eat and get to the bridge."

Archer and T'Pol walked onto the bridge together. The crew was busy at their appointed stations acting as if nothing had happened. Taking his command seat he sat down. "Ok, whose idea was it to play Reveille in my quarters?"

Hoshi stifled a laugh. "Don't take it personal, Commodore. It was played in the cabins of every member of Able shift. I jumped out of bed so fast that Joe landed on the floor."

Jon walked over. "Really Hoshi, while I don't enforce the non fraternization rule, your conquests are a personal matter."

Hoshi put her hands on her mouth as if in shock. "Oh please Commodore, don't tell my husband."

Archer hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Sorry Hoshi, I forget you and Joe are married. So whose idea was it?"

"Major Snowden's. He thought it would insure that people were on time for their shift."

"I hope he gets it piped into his cabin as well."

Hoshi lowered her eyes. "No Sir. He is on B shift."

"Oh really." He looked at Reed with sly smile on his face. Reed saw the smile and grinned. "Malcolm."

"Already done Commodore. Tomorrow, he will get a surprise."

T'Pol looked at Archer. "Sir, since this is a diplomatic mission, I thought that maybe a full dress inspection might be warranted for all Senior Staff and Rangers. I hear the Rangers have interesting dress uniforms."

"That is a great idea. Hoshi advise all personnel that there will be a dress inspection at 1800 hours in the shuttle bay."

Jon looked into the mirror to see the view. Light blue trousers with a red stripe down each pant leg. Dark blue high collared blouse with three gold braids on each cuff. A small silver pendant of the Enterprise adorned his right chest and three medals on the left. "You handsome devil, you." He opened his door and tugged at his uniform blouse. He looked across the corridor to see T'Pol exit her quarters.

Jon stared at the sight of his love. Dressed in a long form fitting light blue dress with a high collar and deep V-neck with two gold braids on her sleeves, she was a vision. The medals and pendant were placed on her chest like his were. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back. "Wow."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Wow?"

"It is a human term meaning you look gorgeous."

"Thank you Jon. You clean up nicely yourself."

Jon stopped short. "I think maybe you have been around humans too long." He offered her his arm and they walked down the corridor together. As they walked into the shuttle bay, everyone snapped to attention. Commander Reed stepped forward. "All personnel ready for inspection, Sir."

Archer led the way with T'Pol behind him to the right. Reed followed on the left, a step behind T'Pol. Commodore Archer stopped in front of every person and thanked him or her for serving. As Archer inspected the front rank of the bridge crew, he turned and looked down the second rank of Rangers. The Rangers stood straight in their tan military style jackets and kilts. The kilt pattern was of blue and green squares with a group of five red lines equally spaced and of equal width. Black wide belts with a shoulder strap supported a thirty six-inch long sword on the left side, a pistol on the right side, an eighteen-inch ebony handled dirk on the back finished off the uniform along with a white sporran in front. Each Ranger wore white knee length socks and black oxford shoes. Black and blue garters with a dangling metal symbol of the Rangers held the socks up.

Archer kept a straight face as he walked up to Snowden. "Should I ask what you are wearing under those kilts?"

"I would not recommend it Sir. Some of the Rangers are women."

Jon looked at Dana, standing next to the Major. "Point taken Major. Those swords are decorative, right?

"No Sir."

Jon looked at Snowden as he pulled the Major's sword out and looked at it, checking the blade. He returned the sword to the scabbard. "Your people look great."

"Thank you Sir."

Archer returned to the front of the crew. T'Pol stood a step behind on the right, Reed on the left. "Commander Reed. Inspection has been passed with flying colors. Dismiss the troops."

Reed stepped forward. "Troop! Dis missed!"

A blonde Lieutenant approached T'Pol as the Senior Staff and Rangers mixed together. "Commander may I speak with you privately?"

T'Pol nodded and followed the Lieutenant to an area by the Cobras. "How may I help you Lieutenant?"

"This is off the record."

T'Pol nodded. "Very well. Off the record."

"I am Raquel Hidalgo Tucker and I want you to stay away from my husband. I know what you two had going before you deserted him. You disappeared and crawled out from some rock as soon as you found out Trip would be here."

T'Pol blinked. "Lieutenant, I am not interested in your husband. For the record, he left me standing on the porch of his mother's house when she refused to allow me entrance. Trip dismissed me and told me to find a motel and he went inside. I requested assignment to Enterprise because Jonathon Archer was going to command this ship and for no other reason. I did not know that Commander Tucker or you would be on board."

Raquel put her hands on her hips. "You lie. You are nothing but a filthy Vulcan liar and a puta."

A Southern accent cut the tension. "No she isn't." Trip and Archer came around the nose of a Cobra. Trip walked up to Raquel and faced her. "T'Pol is right. Momma hated Vulcans so much that she refused to allow her inside. I couldn't argue with Momma so I did something stupid. I left her outside and told her to find a motel. I was going to stay at Momma's. It was three days before I found out that she had left and by then I couldn't find her. I even contacted Soval who refused to tell me anything. The only good thing about that whole incident was that I eventually found you. T'Pol and I could never had made it. Who told you she deserted me?"

"Your mother."

Trip sighed. He hugged Raquel and turned to T'Pol with a look of desperation.

Jon coughed. "Lieutenant, what I just heard is enough to have you thrown into the brig, court-martialed and sent back to Earth in shackles. Where do you get off verbally attacking a superior officer?"

Trip looked at Archer. "Now Jon."

"Shut up Trip. I will not have a crewman of any rank disrespecting the Second in Command of this ship."

T'Pol stepped in between Jon and Trip. "Commodore, the discussion was a private one and was off the record. You and Commander Tucker were eavesdropping and although you are the Commander of this ship you had no right to interrupt our conversation."

Jon stepped back. "This was off the record?" He looked at T'Pol and then Raquel as they both nodded. "I see. Now that this is out in the open and I have interfered, will there be a problem?"

Raquel turned to T'Pol. "Momma Tucker's version does not agree with what you and Trip just told me. I was wrong. She poisoned me against Vulcans, especially you. I was wrong and I apologize Commander."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Lieutenant, you asked to speak off the record and I agreed. You had a preconceived opinion based on incorrect information. I will say this on the record." She looked and Jon and Trip. "I left the High Command years ago because of Jonathon Archer. When I heard about this mission, I went to Admiral Forrest and requested him to assign me to Enterprise." She looked directly at Archer. "I did it because of Jonathon Archer." She looked at Raquel. "I have no interest in your husband." 

Jon nodded. "T'Pol, I will accept you're explanation." He looked at Raquel and Trip. "I trust there will be no further incidents." He turned and walked to the hanger bay doors.

Raquel nodded. As T'Pol started to walk away and she came up behind the Vulcan. "Thank you Commander." Behind her back, Raquel gave T'Pol the middle finger salute. 'This isn't over, T'Pol.'

T'Pol nodded. "You are welcome."

Jon waited for T'Pol. As she reached him, he stopped her. "May I escort you to your quarters?"

"It isn't necessary, but I would appreciate it."

"Is what you said the truth, that you stayed and came back because of me?"

"I would not lie, Commodore."

"Jon."

"I would not lie, Jon, I did this because of you. I am very fond of you."

They reached the doors to their quarters. He motioned to his door. "Would you care to come in?"

"I would." 

As soon as the door swished closed, T'Pol turned and kissed Jon. Jon tongue met hers as their hands explored each other. Jon pulled away. "Does this mean that your quarters will be unused during this mission?"

T'Pol slipped out of her dress leaving Archer to stare at the naked woman. "For the most part. There are times when either of us may wish to be alone, say when you are watching Polo."

Jon snorted. "Why Polo? What's wrong with Polo? It is the greatest sport in the world."

"Indeed. During those times, I will be in my quarters meditating or in the fitness center."

Jon smiled. "I understand. Sometimes Trip may come to watch also. Would that be a problem?"

"Jon. Trip is your friend. I am fond of him as a colleague and a friend, but there are no romantic undertones between us. He loves his wife and she him. You are my Aisha, my beloved."

"And you are my beloved." Jon drew her to him. "I don't want a repeat of yesterday." He pulled her to the comm button. "Archer to Reed."

"Reed here."

"Set Able shift wake up call to one half hour earlier than yesterday. Make it something smoothing. Then notify all Able shift to assemble outside of Major Snowden's quarters at 0730 if you get my drift."

"Consider it done."

T'Pol pulled Jon's head down and kissed him as her hands removed his clothing. "We had better get started early."

Trip quietly walked his wife to their quarters. As the door swished closed. He grabbed Raquel by the arm and spun her around. "Why in the hell did you do that? Jon could have thrown you in the brig and I know a lot of Captains who would. Hell, Reed would have put you on a shuttle heading home this very minute."

She threw his hand off of her arm. "I know, I know. I was wrong and already got a dressing down from the Commodore, I don't need one from my husband." She walked over to the bed and sat down. "I only did it because I love you and I didn't want her to come sniffing around. I am so ashamed. I treated her like a lot of Anglos treated my people. Can you forgive me?"

Trip looked at the sorrowful woman. "Ah Momma just has this thing about Vulcans."

She looked up at Trip. "She has the same attitude towards Hispanics."

Trip shook his head. "You are wrong about that. She loves you."

She turned on the bed to face him. "Do you remember when you first took me to see her? She pulled me aside when you had gone to town and told me she didn't want half-breed grandchildren. She called me a Spanish harlot."

Trip's jaw dropped. "I never knew that Why are you so close then?"

"We have an understanding. My right cross is pretty strong and I decked her. I warned her that if she ever called me a bad name again, I would kick her ass all the way to Madrid. She warmed up to me after that."

Trip shook his head. "I begin to understand why some of my girlfriends who were not Anglo suddenly left me." He hugged her. "Looks like I found the right girl to stand up to her. You know she was from hill folk, don't you? She always cottoned to a strong woman." Trip sat on the bed and hugged her. "Look you don't have to worry about me and T'Pol. We work together and that's it. Did you see the looks that passed between her and Jon? It was the same look that they had before we went into the Delphic Expanse. Jon's single mindedness and the Trelium D finally pushed them apart. I am just glad that they are getting it together. That was the only reason T'Pol turned to me. It was over and done with years ago."

Raquel looked at Trip. "Take me."

"Take you where?"

"You dumb redneck, take me."

He bent down and kissed her gently until she forced him back on the bed. 'Trip, you will forget you ever slept with T'Pol when I am done with you.'

* * *

Jon looked at the entire Able shift standing outside of Snowden's quarters at 0730. Reveille sounded on the other side of the door and a second later Snowden ran out of the door wearing his pants and carrying his boots and shirt. Dana was right behind him wearing pants and a combat bra. She pulled on her shirt as they stopped at the sight of Able shift. Jon grinned as the crew started clapping. " Major, let's go back to regular wake up calls, Ok?"

Snowden growled at Jon then laughed. "Ok you got me. Originally it was only going to play in your quarters, but Dana thought that would look suspicious. You have to admit, no one was late."

Jon nodded. "Well, you do have a point." He looked at the crew. "That reminds me we have about fifteen minutes until shift, people."

The bridge crew was at their stations as John walked onto the bridge. "Report."

Travis turned around. "We are one minute from leaving our system, traveling at maximum impulse speed."

Archer looked at his crew. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, show we go meet new neighbors? Travis, Warp six. Let's see what Trip did to the engines. Archer to Engineering."

"Tucker here."

"Ready for warp six?"

"You can go to seven if you want."

"We'll just do six for now." He nodded at Travis. "Engage."

Raquel was restless as she looked at the chronometer that read 0200. It had been a week since the incident in the shuttle bay and so far the two women had not seen each other. Slipping out of bed Raquel dressed in work out clothes and headed for the fitness center. She stopped short as the doors swished closed. There on the treadmill was her nemesis, T'Pol. T'Pol nodded to the young woman as she continued her ten mile run and had not even broken a sweat.

Raquel went through her stretching exercises before picking up gloves and started on the punching bag. After a half an hour, she stopped and started a katra, going through all the martial arts moves that she knew.

"You have a very good form, Ensign."

Raquel stopped and looked at T'Pol. "I suppose you are going to tell me how to be better?"

"I was merely going to suggest that you incorporate some Vulcan moves since you obviously are well versed in human martial arts."

Raquel snorted. "I would rather show my moves on you."

T'Pol arched her eyebrow. "If you would like."

Raquel walked over to the wall and removed two bokkens from the rack. "Let's make this interesting." She tossed one to T'Pol as she took a position on the floor mat.

"You wish to take your anger towards Vulcans out on me?"

"I was wrong to hate all Vulcans, I know that now. This is personal. My anger is towards you." She swung her bokken only to be blocked by T'Pol's staff. "It is not Vulcans I hate, it is you."

T'Pol dogged a wicked cut and countered, slamming her weapon behind Raquel's left leg. She looked at the human. "Because I am Vulcan?"

"Being Vulcan has nothing to do with it. You are the woman who slept with my husband."

"Is your animosity aimed at all the women he slept with or just with me? I am not the first and it was a mistake. I was ill."

"They are not here." Raquel swung her staff barely missing the Vulcan who blocked the swing. 

"Actually, there are two other women on board who Trip had a romantic evening with."

Raquel paused as T'Pol's bokken got through her guard and she was caught by surprise. She gasped as the wooden sword cracked her ribs and she staggered backwards, coming to a stop by the free weight rack. Unweighted bars were stacked in rows, waiting to be used.

Ensign Thomas, the C shift Science Officer checked the scanner. "Commander Reed, I am picking up a large meteor on a direct heading twenty thousand kilometers away and moving. We will collide in less than a minute."

Reed grabbed the arms of the command seat. " Hard Port, NOW!"

T'Pol watched as Raquel staggered back. The sudden lurch of Enterprise knocked her off of her feet. As she fell, she saw Raquel reach back and grab the free weight rack. The rack tore away from the wall at the top and teetered. The rack gave way just as T'Pol jumped up and rushed towards Raquel, pushing her out of the way.

Raquel lay sprawled on the deck and looked back to where she had been standing. The rack lay on the floor, T'Pol underneath. The human woman made her way to the Vulcan and attempted to lift the rack. Pain shot through her body as her ribs protested the strain. Stumbling to the wall she hit the comm. button. "Emergency in the gym. Commander T'Pol has been injured. Need medical assistance." Another sharp pain racked her body as she collapsed.

Raquel opened her eyes to find she was in sickbay with tape wrapped around her ribs.

"Ah you are awake. That is good but don't move around."

Raquel turned her head to see Doctor Phlox standing by another bio bed. "T'Pol?"

As Phlox smiled and started to answer, the door swished open and Archer and Trip walked in. Trip walked directly to Raquel as Jon went to T'Pol. He paused as he looked at the two women. "What happened?"

T'Pol looked at Raquel and then at Jon. "The weight lifting bar rack was torn away from the wall when Enterprise lurched. Apparently I was caught underneath."

Raquel took Trip's hand. "I was by the rack when T'Pol pushed me out of the way. I couldn't lift the rack."

Phlox walked over and scanned Raquel. "I shouldn't wonder, Ensign. You have two broken ribs." He turned to Jon. "Lieutenant Tucker and Commander T'Pol have multiple bruises not attributed to the rack. They are more consistent with beatings." He looked at the two women. 

Jon narrowed his eyes as he looked at the two women. "Please explain."

Raquel struggled to sit up. "Commodore, it was my fault."

"Commodore."

Jon looked at T'Pol. 

T'Pol looked at Raquel. "We were sparring and we became more intense in our sparring that we had thought. When I saw the rack start to fall, I reacted a little slower than I thought I would. Being the Second in Command, I take full responsibility."

Jon shook his head. "No one is to blame for the rack falling. Commander Reed had to make an emergency turn to avoid a meteor. In the future, however, I would suggest a less intensive workout. You two are confined to sick bay for two days or until Doctor Phlox releases you." Jon grinned as he looked at Trip. "Trip, this is a perfect time to go watch that new Polo vid I got from Forrest. Care to join me?"

"Sure, I'll bring the bottle."

As the men left, Raquel looked at T'Pol. "Why?"

"I don't understand your question."

"Commander, I did everything I could to beat you down, but you pushed me out of the way and saved my life. Just now you took the blame for something I started."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "It was I who suggested that we spar. You are every good, but it was I who broke your ribs. Not pushing you out of the way was illogical." T'Pol sat up. "Don't think I didn't see you try to raise the rack even though you were injured. Why did you try?"

Raquel looked down. "It seemed the right thing to do. Look, Commander, you know I attacked you because of Trip. I am very jealous of him and I will protect him as much as you protect the Commodore."

"Vulcans do no get jealous."

Raquel laughed. "Right and I have pointed ears." She shook her head. "Even though you knew I hated you, you saved my life and endangered your own. Can we start over?"

"If you wish."

The Lieutenant got off the biobed and walked over to T'Pol. "Hi. I am Lieutenant Raquel Hidalgo Tucker." She offered her hand.

T'Pol studied the human woman before taking the hand. "I am Commander T'Pol, welcome aboard."

"Commander, that was a wicked swing will you show me how to do it?"

"Yes. I have sparred with many humans while on board Enterprise and I must say no one has ever managed to give me as many bruises as you have."

Two days later, Archer and Trip walked into sickbay at the same time to escort their ladies home. Archer glanced at Trip. "I haven't heard of any disturbances in the last two days, have you?"

"No, in fact yesterday I came to visit and was told that was not needed."

"Who said that?"

"They both did."

"Any idea what they were doing?"

Trip shook his head. "I am not sure but they had several PADDs on a bio bed and all I caught was the word injector."

Jon laughed. "They beat the crap out of each other then work instead of rest."

They stopped talking as the ladies joined them. Jon offered his arm. "Commander T'Pol, I am here to escort you to your quarters."

"T'Pol took his arm. "Thank you Commodore, that would be most pleasant." She turned to Raquel. "Have a pleasant day, Raquel."

The Lieutenant smiled as she took Trip's arm. "You also, T'Pol. I'll see you after shift tomorrow."

As Jon walked T'Pol down the corridor, he stopped when he realized that T'Pol had shifted her arm and was now holding his hand. "What was that all about?"

"Lieutenant and I are going to review the engine status. She seems to be a very competent engineer."

John looked up to see that they were in front of their respective quarters. "Your place or mine?"

T'Pol glanced down. "Yours. I have missed you."

"And I you, T'Pol."

"What about your quadruped?"

"He is having a sleep over at the Layne's."

"Convenient."

Jon smiled. "I thought so."

"Presumptuous."

"That too."

The door barely swished closed behind them before they were in each other's arms"

"Jon, you have too many clothes on."

"My thoughts exactly."

T'Pol undid his uniform. "I know."

Trip and Raquel were quiet until they reached their quarters. As she walked in, he spun her around. "I've missed you. Promise me that that won't happen again."

"I can't Trip. T'Pol and I have set up a work out regime twice a week."

"Did you work out all your problems?"

"All but one."

Trip frowned. "Which one?"

Raquel gave him a shy smile. "I'm horny." She pulled Trip closer as her hands began to strip him of his uniform.

Since Joe knew he would be on the planet, he took Porthos to the Layne's. Porthos and Bailey both loved the attention of the Layne children. He hit the doorbell and waited. He saw Joe answer the door. Hi, Joe, mind if Porthos visits while I am gone?"

"No problem, Commodore. The dogs keep the children happy. Porthos is one of the family." He bent down and undid the leash. "Want to see your sister, boy?"

Porthos ran to the kid's room and scratched. The door opened and barked as he ran in. Giggles could be heard before the door closed. Joe looked at Archer. "This will be a safe mission, right?"

"Don't worry, Joe. When have I ever let Hoshi get into a dangerous situation?"

"You mean besides when you left on that planet with the alien who wanted her to be his life mate? Or when she was taken by the Xindi?"

Archer frowned. "Yeah, besides them."

Joe smiled. "I know you look after everyone on the away team and I know I shouldn't worry but hell, she is my wife and the mother of my kids."

"It's hard I know, Joe. Tell me, if you are so worried, why did you and Hoshi come along?"

Joe straightened his shoulders. "I am a Ranger, it's what I do. Hoshi is Starfleet and this is what she does. I would be more worried if I came alone. Besides, can you imagine anyone telling Hoshi to be a stay at home mom? Not in this lifetime."

Jon laughed. "Hoshi told me that you two agreed that both of you would not be on the same away team at the same time if at all possible."

"That's true, but we will go if necessary."

Jon nodded. "You are a Ranger but also the second best linguist on board so that should not be a problem."

"With all due respect, Commodore, we are the only two linguists on board."

"You do have a point."

The inside door of the cabin opened and two furry streaks raced past Joe and Archer with Hoshi right behind the, "Porthos, Bailey you come back here." She stopped and looked at the men. "Well, don't just stand there, go get them."

Jon and Joe raced down the corridor after the canines. Jon glanced at Joe. "Did I just take orders from a subordinate?"

Joe laughed. "I think so. She had that Do as I say or else tone."

The men rounded a corner and saw the pups sitting at the lift. The door opened and the dogs ran in and sat down facing the door, tails wagging. 

"Hold the . . ."

The door closed.

The men looked at each other. "The jeffries tube." They ran to the nearest tube and climbed. Jon stopped. "Wait, they can't operate the lift." As they climbed back out of the tube they saw a crewman get on the lift. 

"Commodore are you looking for Porthos? He just got off the lift and headed that way." He pointed down the corridor. The men raced down the corridor and saw T'Pol coming out of her quarters. The dogs raced towards her. "Porthos, Bailey stop, sit."

Jon and Joe stared at the sight as the dogs stopped and sat down. Gasping for breath, the men walked up to T'Pol. Jon looked as his First Officer. "How did you do that?"

"Superior Vulcan control. The dogs understand who is in charge."

Joe laughed. "You are in trouble, Commodore."

T'Pol bent down and scratched the canine ears. "Porthos, Bailey, bad dogs. You know where you are supposed to be. Go to Hoshi."

The dogs turned slowly and walked down the corridor.

T'Pol turned to the men. "Really Commodore, you should not let the dogs run the corridors without you. You two take the dogs to Hoshi."

Jon looked at Joe. "Twice within a few minutes?"

Joe laughed. "A Commander and a Lieutenant Commander must outrank a Commodore."

"Not another word, Sergeant or you will be cleaning the outside of the ship with a toothbrush."

Five days later T'Pol turned towards her telescopic scanner. Archer saw the motion. "Got something Commander?"

"There is a system approximately two light years ahead." She looked into the scanner. "There are ten planets, six of which are inhabited."

"Technology?"

A beep went off on Malcolm's console. "Sir they have interstellar capabilities. I am detecting several space stations around three of the nearest planets." He looked up. "Commodore, full stop!"

Enterprise dropped out of warp. Jon looked at Reed. "What is it?"

T'Pol looked at Jon. "The satellites appear to be military installations. An energy beam connects all of the satellites in a criss cross pattern. If a ship got between them, the satellites would fire and the ship would be destroyed."

Reed checked his scanner as Hoshi monitored communications. She turned to Archer. "Sir, we are being hailed."

"On screen."

The screen changed to show two humanoid individuals wearing tan jackets with raised marks on their foreheads. Both individuals had what appeared to be tattoos ran along each side of their faces about three-fourths down the jawbone. An intricate tattoo was centered on the chin. "I am Katroko, Regent of this section of the Arturian realm."

Archer looked at the aliens. "I am Jonathan Archer of Earth, in command of the USS Enterprise and a representative of the United Federation of Planets. We come in peace."

Katroko sneered. "We claim all territory for forty light years from the center of our Realm. Where is this Earth of yours?"

"It starts approximately ten light years from here."

"Then you are trespassers and we demand that you evacuate our territory or face a war of extermination."

"Earth is our home world and we have no intention of leaving. We have never heard of your world. We are explorers and ambassadors of peace."

Malcolm checked his scanner. "Sir we are being scanned."

Archer nodded as he looked at Katroko. "Regent, as I said we come in peace. Is if possible to speak to the leaders of your Realm?"

"Jonathon Archer of Earth, we have detected three different species on your ship and what appears to be younger versions of one species. I demand you turn them over to us for further evaluation."

"Over my dead body." A furious Hoshi stood up.

Katroko looked at Hoshi. "Who is this female and why does she speak?"

Archer nodded at Hoshi. 

"I am their mother and no one touches my children except myself and their father."

Jon grinned. "I believe you have our answer."

Katroko gazed at Archer. "I see. I presumed that these younger versions were merely slaves of some sort. Slavery is not allowed in our Realm."

"Slavery is outlawed in the Federation as well, Regent. I apologize for my Communications Officers reply, but we hold our children sacred and we would never turn them over to anyone for whatever reason."

Katroko sighed. "Jonathon Archer, for a ship of exploration on a diplomatic mission, you are heavily armed."

"Our weapons are for defense but yes they can be offensive weapons also if needed. As you can see we are one ship. If we were going to attack, would it not be illogical to attack a species with one ship?"

Katroko grinned. "Are you the same Jonathon Archer who took one ship and one hundred and two crew to destroy a species called the Xindi and came back battered, minus many crewmen and succeeded in his mission?"

Archer glanced at T'Pol. "I am that Jonathon Archer."

"I thought you were a Captain."

"My rank is that of Commodore but I am Captain of this ship so either term is acceptable. How is it that you have heard of me when you said you never heard of Earth?

Katroko shrugged. "I lied. We have heard of you and of your Federation, but we did not know if the rumors were true. We are a peaceful people, Captain, but we will defend our Realm. One can never be too cautious when meeting armed strangers in space."

Archer nodded. "I agree. I am surprised that you know of us."

"The legend of Captain Archer and of his Second in Command, T'Pol of Vulcan has been circulated throughout the Realm. I would consider it an honor to meet you face to face."

Jon grinned. "Regent Katroko, please accept an invitation to come aboard Enterprise."

"I accept, Captain. I will set out immediately. I will be there in four of your hours."

"Very good. I recommend a meal among new friends. Are there any dietary requirements that we should know of?"

Katroko grinned. "We are meat eaters Captain but we also know of Vulcans so in respect for your Second in Command, a vegetarian meal would be fine."

"See you then. Archer out." He turned to T'Pol. "Seems to be a likeable fellow."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Just because he flattered us, does not mean that we should let our guard down."

"I agree, that is why Major Snowden's people will get to wear their Dress uniforms."

The dull sound of a ship docking brought the Rangers to attention, three on each side forming a pathway. Archer and T'Pol stood at the end of the column. As the airlock opened, Snowden took one step forward and made a right face to greet the visitors and to shield Archer, if necessary.

"I am Major Snowden. May I present you to Commodore Jonathon Archer?"

Katroko's eyes took in the bearing of the Major and grinned. "I am Regent Katroko and I would be honored, Major." He turned to the person next to him. "This is my Second in Command and my wife Triana."

Snowden made an about face. "Sir, may I present Regent Katroko and his wife Triana?" He made a left face and then took two steps back into the rank.

Katroko nodded as he and Archer met half way. Archer offered his right hand and was surprised when Katroko clasped Archer's arm almost up to the elbow. "Greeting Commodore Archer. I must complement you on your Security Officer."

Archer's eyes took in the Regent and his party. They wore tan jackets, kilts of different patterns, sporrans and swords. "Regent, pardon my saying so, but your uniforms are very similar to our Rangers. Perhaps we are not so different as one might expect."

The Regent looked surprised. "You mean this really is the way your people dress? I presumed you had seen our clothing and meant to impress us."

"No, this is the Dress uniform of the Rangers. We had no idea that your people wore kilts."

"Kilts? Ah the lower coverings. We call them klatu, but I think I like the word kilt. It has a strong feel to it. Does everyone wear them?"

Jon laughed. "No. They originally were the dress of the Celtic people, but now except for some Scots only the Rangers and some special units of various nationalities wear them."

"I see. Maybe we can get one of our Kilts for you and your First Officer."

The thought of T'Pol wearing a kilt caused Jon's face to widen into a smile. "That would be appreciated, Regent. Now if you will come this way, we can discuss more during dinner."

As the party left, the Rangers broke apart. Dana nudged Ben. "See I told you had great legs, and here you were worried how another species would take to them. I wonder what they wear under them"

Ben snorted. "Probably the same thing you don't."

As Archer and T'Pol escorted the visitors, Katroko laughed. "You know I was joking about the forty light year claim, don't you?"

Jon nodded. "It seemed forty light years was a bit of an exaggeration. Unfortunately we have learned that some species are serious about a claim like that."

After a day of negotiations between Archer and Katroko, the Regent surprised Archer and T'Pol with a gift of matching kilts. Snowden also presented the Katroko and his wife with matching ivory handled dirks. Two hours later, Enterprise followed the Regent's ship into the center of the Realm. Ahead of them, Archer and the bridge crew saw the planet Rojin loom in the view screen.

Jon sat in his Ready Room as T'Pol entered. She handed him a PADD. "This is a list of the away team, Commodore."

"Jon, please. In private, it is always Jon." He grinned at her as he took the PADD. "Let's see, you and I, Hoshi, Major Snowden, Lieutenant Heard-Snowden, Sergeant Reed." He glanced up. "What about taking along a ship's historian? Is anyone available?"

T'Pol walked over to the computer. "We have two who qualify. Lieutenant Gomez and Ensign Stewart."

"Let's take Stewart."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow. "Lieutenant Gomez is of higher rank and has more experience. Are you sure you didn't choose her because she is blonde and attractive?"

Jon laughed. "Call it payback. She was the courier that Forrest sent to the bungalow. Look at her personnel file."

T'Pol looked back at the computer. She glanced back at Jon. "Ensign Matthew it is. I am sure her grandfather would be proud." She started to leave then stopped. "Will you be wearing your uniform or the kilt the Regent gave you?"

"I think it would be nice if we both wore the kilts. The Rangers can wear their Dress uniforms." He ignored her glare. "You do have nice legs."

"Indeed. You have attractive legs also. Commodore."

Jon chuckled as she left.

Sergeant Reed guided Shuttle Pod One to the landing zone, directly behind the Regent's shuttle. Katroko walked over as the Ambassadors of Earth left the craft. "Commodore, you and Commander T'Pol do us great honor by wearing our native dress."

Jon smiled. "It was the least we could do." He leaned over to Katroko and lowered his voice. "It was a good excuse to see T'Pol in a skirt."

Both men lost their smiles as T'Pol glared at Jon. Jon looked at Katroko. "I forget that Vulcans have extraordinary hearing."

The Regent nodded. "Please the King awaits us."

The humans followed the Regent as their eyes surveyed the city. Massive stone walls surrounded the city with circular towers. Multi colored pennants hung from the ramparts above clean cobblestone streets. Everywhere men in kilts wore swords and the women daggers. Tami took pictures as they walked. "This whole place reminds me of the castles of Europe or even the movies about Camelot. Look at the drawbridge."

They looked as a drawbridge was lowered and two ranks of tan jacketed, kilted soldiers marched out and drew their swords, holding them to form an arch for the visitors. Ben, Dana and Manda looked at the soldiers, whose eyes did not waver. 

Tami and Hoshi walked behind the Rangers and looked at the soldiers. Tami leaned over to Hoshi. "I wonder what they wear under their kilts. Come to think of it, what do the Rangers wear?"

Hoshi laughed. "Now that Ensign Stewart would be telling."

Tami grinned as she watched as two white horse-like creatures approached bearing a man and a woman. The horse creatures had a slim horn located in the center of the head and had blonde flowing manes. The flash of feathers on the animal's legs drew Tami's attention to the hooves. They were cloven. 

The animals came to a halt and the pair dismounted. The regent looked at Archer. "King Arturio and Queen Jenada." 

Archer looked up at the ramparts. "Everyone seems happy except for those few on that balcony." He nodded towards a building behind the King and Queen.

"There are some dissidents who would rather have a different King. We are a people who have great technology to travel in space but on the planet, we live as our ancestors did several hundred years ago. When Arturio's grandfather became king nearly one hundred and thirty years ago, he set in motion a total attitude change. We had already been in space for one hundred and fifty years and no one wanted to give that up. However, manufacturing was banned in the cities. Technology had to be camouflaged. Even our computers look like something else. Only the rider beasts are allowed for transportation on the planet. This is our only landing sight for shuttles and they can only be planetside for a few hours."

"How large is the opposition?"

"About two per cent of the population. Recently there have been rumors of an assassination but no one has been arrested yet. We will talk more after the audience."

The Regent introduced the humans to King Arturio and his wife. "Welcome Commodore Archer. We have heard of your bravery and that of your crew. You honor us by wearing our native dress. Katroko has told us that your Rangers, I believe you call them, are wearing their Dress uniforms. They could well pass for our soldiers, but there are no women among the ranks."

Major Snowden stepped forward. "We have many women in the Rangers, your majesty and they are as tough as the men."

Arturio smiled. "Perhaps we will be able to see some of them in action before you leave. Come, we have a banquet set to welcome our new friends and guests."

Archer leaned close to Ben. "Now would be a good time for someone to embarrass the king. Keep your eyes open and stay close to the King."

Ben nodded.

The banquet room was a large one a main table forty feet long was situated at one end for the King and his guests while twelve thirty foot tables ran perpendicular. Servers in light blue capes moved between the tables, delivering the numerous dishes. Several servers waited on the main table delivering many meat and vegetarian meals. Without being asked, a vegetarian meal was served the Vulcan. T'Pol also partook of the several varieties of fruit that was served.

While Jon and Arturio conversed during the meal, T'Pol and Jenada discussed many subjects such as science, education and differences between Rojin and Vulcan. Ensign Stewart turned to Hoshi. "I think I will wander and take pictures. No one will believe this place."

Hoshi laughed. "Are you maybe thinking of going to Knight school?"

Tami laughed as she excused herself and wandered the hall, taking pictures of the gathering. She noticed that three servers near the main table had what appeared to be the tips of swords peaking out from under the capes. As she turned to take a picture of the main table from the end, she noticed a server looking very nervous. She moved down the table towards Ben and stopped next to the Rangers. "Major, something is not right."

Ben, Dana and Manda slowly moved their right hands to the sidearms at their hips.

As the King stood, glass in hand for a toast, the three servers on the floor pulled their swords. "Death to the King!"

Tami jumped behind the King as the server on the dais pulled a dagger and plunged it down into flesh. Tami gasped as the blade pierced her shoulder and fell back into Arturio. At the same time; Ben, Manda and Dana drew their firearms and fired simultaneously at the attackers. A single report and the three men dropped. The remaining attacker jumped the table as Dana tossed her gun from her right hand to her left and drew her dirk. In a flash, the blade pierced the right thigh of the escaping man from back to front. He screamed in pain as the Royal Guard reached him. King Arturio leapt over the table and landed in feline grace. He ripped the dagger from his attacker and wiped the blood on the man's clothes. He flipped the blade and caught it by the tip. He handed it to Dana, hilt first. "Why didn't you kill him? You definitely have the skill."

Dana took the dirk and replaced it in the sheath at her back. "Dead men tell no tales. I figured you might want to question him." She looked to her left and saw Hoshi holding a bleeding Tami. "Tami's down." She leapt into action and helped cradle Stewart. "Commodore, we need help."

Archer pulled out his communicator. "Archer to Enterprise. Need immediate beam out of Ensign Stewart. Have Phlox waiting." He turned to Hoshi. "Hoshi, go with her." He watched as Tami and Hoshi dematerialized.

Arturio walked up to Archer and put his hand on the Commodore's shoulder. "I owe you a debt. Your people saved my life. I know you are concerned for your crewman. Please keep me informed."

Jon looked at the King. "Thank you your Majesty. I do need to return to my ship and I have to let her Grandfather know what happened."

"Her Grandfather?"

Jon nodded. "Her Grandfather is the Admiral who sent us on this mission. I have known Tami since she was a child."

"Please relay my sadness to the Admiral."

Jon nodded. "T'Pol, I am going back to Enterprise. Stay here and protect the King."

T'Pol watched as Archer called the ship and dematerialized. She turned to Arturio. "What will happen to the attacker?"

Arturio sighed. "That is difficult. If he is executed, he will become a martyr. There is also a personal angle. He is my nephew and the next in line to be King unless I have an heir. If I pardon him, that would show the people that the King is weak. If I put him in prison, it would anger the people. I am at a loss."

"Have you though about converting him?"

Arturio looked at her. "Commander that is the one thing I didn't thing of. Thank you."

Phlox was hurrying down the corridor with a gurney and a medic as Tami and Hoshi materialized on the transporter pad. Hoshi and the medic placed the injured woman on the gurney. Phlox ran his scanner over her. "Keep her on her side, Hoshi so we don't jar the dagger. You were quite correct in not removing it."

Hoshi frowned. "Why?"

"Because the blade is keeping her from bleeding out. Will you help me in surgery? I need a steady hand to seal the blood vessels and remove the knife at the same time. Unfortunately my people only have two hands."

"I will be glad to help, Doctor."

Archer materialized on the pad before the wounded woman reached sickbay. He ran down the corridor and caught up to the gurney. "How is she Phlox?"

"She is serious condition but she should pull through if I can get her to surgery right away. Now, if you will excuse us Commodore."

Archer stared at Phlox as the doctor helped guide the gurney into sickbay. "Phlox has been around humans too long." An hour later, Phlox found Archer pacing the corridor outside of sickbay. "Commodore, you are wearing out the deck."

Archer stopped. "How is she?"

Phlox went back into sickbay. "Weak but she will be fine. I want her to rest for a week."

"Two days."

"Commodore, the woman took a knife in her shoulder."

"Exactly. She was injured saving the King of Rojin. We came here to see if we could ask them to join the Federation. How would it look if we run away? Would they think that the Federation is one of words only?"

"Perhaps you should ask her."

Archer and Phlox turned to see Tami being held up by Hoshi. Phlox rushed over. "Ensign you should be resting."

Tami sat back. "Commodore is it true that my going back would help?"

Archer nodded. "I think that it would show the Rojins that just because there might be some danger, we are willing to support them. The decision is yours of course, I would understand if you didn't want to go."

"You have known me since I was a child. When did you ever know me to play it safe?"

"You mean like the time you went barrel racing without a helmet at the Prescott Rodeo when you knew your Grandfather was in the audience? Or the time you went hang gliding over the bay and landed in the quad at Starfleet Headquarters? You're right Tami, will you be willing to go down in two days?"

"Yes, I have a dagger to return."

"Good, you rest for now."

Jon turned to Hoshi. "Thanks for taking care of her."

Hoshi smiled. "How could I not? It took Admiral Forrest to get seatbelts added to the bridge chairs."

Jon laughed as he looked at Hoshi's bloody uniform. "I wondered how they got installed. Better go clean up before you see your husband and kids."

"Maybe I will have Joe help me." She winked at Archer as she left.

Jon turned to Phlox. "She sure has matured since she first joined Enterprise."

"She has gone through a lot, as we all have." Phlox walked over to Tami. "You may go down as long as you promise to take it easy. That means no running around taking pictures or jumping in front of knives."

"Yes, Doctor. Can I have that knife back? I want to return it to King Arturio. He may want it as evidence."

Archer smiled. "I presume you would rather give to the attacker."

"Oh yes. Maybe I can borrow a dirk from the Rangers."

Archer heard the sickbay doors open as Tina Swordbreaker and Corporal Montegro walked in. "What are you doing here?"

Tina carried a wrapped object in her hand. "I have something for Tami." She walked over to the Ensign. "Tami, you would have made a good Ranger. Your courageous act may have saved this mission. Lieutenant Snowden called me and asked me to give you this." She unwrapped the parcel and handed Tami an Ebony handled dirk in its sheath. 

Tami eyes lit up as she took the dirk and removed it from the sheath. "It's engraved. 'To Tami Stewart from the 1st of the 7th Rangers'. Oh Tina, it is beautiful."

Jon grinned. "In the future, Ensign Stewart, that dirk is part of your away team uniform. Now, as I said before you rest. I have a call to make."

"Tell Grandpa hello and not to worry."

Archer nodded. "I will."

Admiral Forrest's face appeared on the vid screen. "Jon how goes the mission? I presume this means that you have been successful."

"For the most part, we have been successful. We have met the King of the Arturian Realm, however there was an incident."

Forrest shook his head. "What did you do now, Jon?"

Archer frowned. "During the banquet hosted by the King on our behalf, there was an assassination attempt on the King. The Rangers took out three of the attackers and were instrumental in capturing the fourth. Unfortunately there was a casualty."

"You have had casualties before, Jon. I know how hard that is for you."

Jon nodded. "This was even harder, Admiral. One of the away team saved the King's life and took a knife wound." Jon paused. "Ensign Stewart was the casualty."

"My Granddaughter? I put her in your hands and now â€¦"

"She isn't dead, Admiral. She took a knife thrust in the shoulder. She will be fine. She said to say hello."

"Hello, hell. I knew she shouldn't have gone. Her mother will kill me."

"Admiral, if she hadn't spotted the attackers and warned the Rangers and then pushed the King away, it would have been much worse. She used her eyes, her head and kept her cool. She is the kind of person I want an Enterprise. Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately what Jon?"

"I am afraid that we may lose her from Starfleet."

"I can understand. She was always a cautious girl."

Jon laughed. "Cautious hell. Admiral if you knew what that girl did in her youth, you would have had a heart attack. That's not the issue."

"Then what is it?"

"Major Snowden contacted me a couple of minutes ago. He asked permission that he be allowed to recruit Tami for the Rangers."

"Have you discussed it with her?

"Not yet. I got the call just before I called you. I sense that you don't want Major Snowden to talk to her."

Forrest shook his head. "No. As much as I want her to stay in Starfleet, being asked to join the Rangers is an honor. From what I know about Major Snowden, he handpicks his team himself. Tami will do what she wants. Just remind her that Rangers don't become Star Ship Captains."

Jon laughed. "There is always a first time for everything, Admiral."

Hoshi opened the door to her quarters to find total darkness, except for a nightlight in the bathroom. She looked over to the bed, but it was empty. She nearly jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. "Don't make any noise, the kids are asleep."

Hoshi turned around. "Don't make any noise and then you nearly scare me to death?"

Joe shrugged. "Who else would be here?" He pulled her into the bathroom. "My God, Hoshi, what happened to you?"

"You didn't hear? Tami took a knife saving the King. This is her blood not mine."

Joe hugged her. "That settles it, you aren't going on away missions with out me."

Hoshi pushed him away. "How dare you say that? I was going on away missions for two years before we met. This is what I do. Besides, Master Sergeant Layne, we already agreed that both of us couldn't be on an away mission together. If anything happened, who would look after the kids?"

Joe sighed. "I know you're right, but you don't know what it's like, waiting for you, not knowing if you are alright."

"Yeah right Mister Master Sergeant Ranger. Do you how many times my heart stopped when we were fighting the Xindi? I know exactly what you go through, but this is what we do. You and me. We signed up for this." She looked at her clothes. "I need a shower, this blood is starting to itch." She undid her uniform and winked. "Care to wash my back?"

"Do I get to wash the front too?"

As her uniform hit the floor followed by her underwear, Joe's hands caressed her. As their mouths met, she deftly removed the T-shirt and shorts that he slept in. Giggling, she pulled him into the shower and turned the water on.

T'Pol picked up her communicator. "T'Pol to Commodore Archer."

Sitting at the desk in his Ready Room, Archer hit the comm button. "Go ahead T'Pol, what's up?"

"King Arturio has requested your presence at a meeting. The council and the King must decide on whether or not to become members of the Federation."

"What will my presence do?"

"The King is in favor of joining the Federation but there are some who feel that if there is an emergency or an attack that the Federation will run away."

"What will convince them?"

"Is Ensign Stewart well enough to travel?"

"As a matter of fact, she and Hoshi were going to beam down in an hour. I will join them."

"I will inform the King."

"No don't. I will be down in an hour. Give me the coordinates."

A round table was set up in the banquet hall with all of the counselors, the King and Archer. Arturio stood up. "We are here to discuss whether or not we should join this Federation that Commodore Archer has invited us to. Some of you are against this proposal."

"Your Majesty."

"Yes, Counselor Verone?"

"What makes you think that this Federation will come to help if we call them?"

"You all know I was attacked two days ago. You know that it was one of these Federation representatives who took a killing blow meant for me. I saw the courage of that young woman shows that they are willing to stand by us."

A man stood up. "Uncle Arturio, how do you know they will stand with us? At the first sign of trouble they will run away."

"Nephew, it was your knife that struck that woman. Fractor, you are fortunate that I decided not to have you arrested and tried as a common criminal."

"Uncle, You will see how they react. Yes I tried to kill you and struck her instead. Where is she now? Cowering on their Starship, afraid to come back down here." 

Thud! Fractor jumped back as a dagger struck the table in front of him. He turned around just in time to see a fist strike him in the face. He flew back onto the table.

"My pardons to this esteemed gathering but I wanted to give an assassin back his knife and a little thank you from me." Tami walked around the table to stand behind Archer. "Gentlemen, this is one woman who doesn't run away when danger strikes. Neither does the Federation."

Fractor rubbed his jaw as got up from the table. His eyes sought out his attacker. He saw her standing near the King with her right arm in a sling. He looked down and saw his dagger, pulled it out of the wood and stormed towards the human woman. 'Let's see how brave you really are, woman.'

Tami watched Fractor coming at her and at the same time saw Ben, Manda and Dana move towards her. "No, he is mine." Shemoved to the left a few yards away from the table and took her stand and waited for Fractor. He lunged at the Ensign, but she had moved to her right and as Fractor charged by, she brought her left leg up and then down on the backside of the attacker's left leg. As he crashed to the ground he rolled to his back in time to find a knee in solar plexus and the sharp point of a dirk caressing his jugular. He looked up in terror to see the blood rage in Tami's eyes. "I give up."

Tami snarled. "Who said I take prisoners?"

"Ensign, atten hut."

Tami stood up quickly and went to attention. Major Snowden moved towards Tami and stepped on Factor's chest, keeping the man on the floor. "At east Ensign." He took the dirk from Tami and placed it in the sheath at her back. He looked at Fractor and then at the King. "Your Majesty, you have just seen an example of the determination of our people. A young woman recovering from a knife wound stood and fought the man that attacked her. What more proof do you need?"

Arturio looked at Archer. "Your Rangers are tough."

Archer smiled. "She isn't a Ranger but a member of Starfleet, at least for now, in fact she is the ships historian."

Arturio looked at Archer. "Commodore, I think it would be best if you returned to your ship. The Council has much to discuss."

Archer nodded to the away team and led the way out. The Rangers followed but backed out of the hall, acting as a rear guard. Minutes later, Manda piloted the shuttle back to Enterprise. Archer turned to Tami. "That was some show. How's your shoulder?"

"I am fine, Sir."

T'Pol turned in her seat. "Ensign, when you are recovered, I would like to teach you some Vulcan martial arts as you have a very good form. Where did you learn?"

Dana and Hoshi looked at the floor while Manda concentrated on her flying. "I have been working out with the lady Rangers as well as Hoshi and Raquel. Sometimes Joe, Xris and Major Snowden come by and join us." Tami looked at the sling. "As soon as I get this off, I would be happy to have you train me."

Snowden smiled at Archer. "What is your answer?"

"I discussed it with the Admiral. He said for you to go ahead and ask but I can't say how she will answer."

"Believe me Commodore, she will be a Ranger one way or another."

Jon glanced at Tami. "How do you figure?"

"We have our ways."

As the shuttle came to a rest in the shuttle bay, Ben turned to Tami. "I would like to discuss something with you for a moment if you don't mind."

"Sure, Major, what's up?"

Ben looked at Jon. "How would you like to be a Ranger?"

Tami's jaw dropped open. "That is a great honor, Sir. Just to be asked takes my breath away, but my family is Starfleet and I want to be a Starship Captain someday so I must decline."

Jon grinned but Snowden winked at him before turning back to Tami. "I thought that you would give that answer, but I have a win-win answer. Would you consider accepting a Reserve Ranger commission? That way you would still be in Starfleet and a Ranger."

Tami looked at Ben and then Archer. "Hmm, a Ranger and a Starfleet Captain. That does have a nice ring to it." She grinned. "I accept, Sir."

Jon shook his head as he and Ben headed out the door on the way to the bridge. "Ben, you are one sneaky bastard. Admiral Forrest is going to mess his pants when he hears about this."

"Then don't tell him."

Jon laughed. "He would cashier me if I didn't."

Ben chuckled. "Ever want to be a Ranger?"

"That would give him a heart attack."

Ben grinned. "What if we made everyone a Ranger? That would make Enterprise the first Ranger Starship."

"You wouldn't." He gazed at Ben. "Would you?" Ben lost his smile. "You would, wouldn't you?"

They entered the bridge as Ben laughed. "Do you think T'Pol would mind being the first Vulcan Ranger?"

"I don't know. How would you like to be the first Ranger to do a space walk without an EV suit?"

T'Pol arched an eyebrow when she heard the words Vulcan Ranger. "Commodore, are you transferring me?"

Ben and Jon laughed as Archer walked over to T'Pol. "Ben was considering making everyone a Ranger and confiscating Enterprise."

T'Pol looked at Jon. "That is a very logical approach." She looked at Ben. "Would the Commodore have to wear kilts all the time? He has the legs for it."

Jon's mouth dropped as Ben laughed. Jon thought he saw T'Pol wink at Ben. "You set me up, didn't you Major?"

"Now that would be telling. Excuse me, I have to prepare the ceremony." He started towards the door as Jon turned to T'Pol. "If I have to wear kilts, so do you."

"Indeed."

Ben stopped at the open door. "The ceremony is for Tami." He ducked inside the lift. "Gotcha."

Jon walked to the command seat. "Whew. My life just flashed before my eyes at the thought of informing Admiral Forrest that the Enterprise was now a Ranger ship." He looked at the bridge crew who all seemed to be concentrating on their work.

Hoshi turned to Archer as a beep was heard. "Captain, I have King Arturio."

Archer cocked his head. "Captain?"

Hoshi grinned. "They don't have Commodores in the Rangers."

King Arturio's face appeared onscreen with Fractor and Counselor Verone behind him. "Commodore, the Council has made its decision regarding the Federation proposal. I will let my nephew explain."

Archer looked at the would-be assassin. 'This is not good.'

The young man smiled. "Commodore, the Council has voted unanimously to join the Federation."

"That is great news. I am curious, however about one thing. You said unanimous does that mean you voted in favor or that you were not in on the vote."

Fractor smiled. "I know it seems odd, but when that young woman refused to cower when I charged her like a madman, even though she was injured, she didn't even flinch. I might have expected that from one of your Rangers, but not a historian. If all of your people have that kind of resolve, it says much of your Federation. It has changed my mind. I still have issues with my Uncle but those are internal matters to resolve."

"Fractor, I am glad that we can be friends and allies. King Arturio, I will send my report to the Federation and they will send a delegation to finalize everything. Thank you."

Arturio stepped forward. "Where do you go now?"

"I presume my orders will be to seek out other peoples as yourself."

"Good luck to you Commodore. Arturio out."

Jon looked at Hoshi. "Pipe me through ship wide." He waited for Hoshi's nod. "All personnel will report to the shuttle bay at 1800 hours today except for a skeleton crew in Engineering and the Bridge."

Promptly at 1800 hours Archer and T'Pol walked into the shuttle bay and were met by Major Snowden. He did an about face. "Room, Atenn Hut!"

Archer nodded as he walked to the front of the crew with T'Pol following. Ben walked over and turned on the vid screen. "We have succeeded in our first contact mission on behalf of the Federation. I want to thank each and everyone of you for your professionalism." He turned to the vid screen. "Admiral Forrest?"

Forrest stood up. "I also want to thank you for your efforts in this mission. It isn't over; it has only just begun. I wish to thank some very special people. Commodore Archer, Commander T'Pol, Major Ben Snowden, Lieutenant Commander Hoshi Sato, Sergeant Manda Reed, Sergeant Dana Snowden and Ensign Tamra Stewart. A special commendation will be entered into your records. Now I understand that there is another item on the agenda. Major Snowden?"

Ben nodded. "Ensign Tamra Stewart, front and center." As Tami presented herself, Joe, Xris, Malcolm and Trip each brought large screens and boxed in the Ensign. Dana, Tina, Manda and Hoshi went inside. With much giggling, a Starfleet uniform along with a pair of Starfleet undershorts were tossed over the screen followed by a pair of boots. Silence overcame the women as Hoshi walked out and took her place with the crew. "Now."

The screens were removed to reveal four women standing at attention in the Tan shirts and kilts of the Rangers. Only Tami did not wear the pistol and sword of the Rangers, but her dirk was at her back.

Ben looked at the women. "Tamra Stewart, raise your right hand and repeat the oath."

"I Tama Stewart do hereby . . ."

Jon glanced at the screen to see Admiral Forrest smiling.

As Tami finished the oath, she lowered her hand. Ben nodded at Dana. "Lieutenant Snowden, Recruit Stewart is out of uniform."

Dana nodded as Tina walked over and placed the sidearm into the empty holster. Dana received a sword from Manda and placed it in the frog.

Ben nodded again. "Recruit Stewart, by the power invested in me by General Joseph Thompson, I hereby commission you as a Second Lieutenant in the Army Reserves, attached to the 1st of the 7th Rangers." He pinned the silver bars on Tami's collar. He stepped back and saluted. Tami returned the salute and shook Ben's hand. Welcome to the Rangers, Lieutenant Stewart."

Ben glanced at Jon who turned to Admiral Forrest. He Admiral smiled. "Congratulations Lieutenant Stewart."

"Thank you, Grandfather."

The silence was deafening as the crew glanced at each other. Forrest leaned back on his desk. "I guess the cat's out of the bag now. Only a few people knew that Ensign er, Lieutenant Stewart is not only a fine Starfleet Officer and now a Ranger, she is more importantly my granddaughter. We had agreed that if people knew, everyone would think that she was getting special treatment. You, the crew of the Enterprise, know that she has conducted herself in the highest tradition of Starfleet. Her being picked to join the Rangers was done on her own merits. Major Snowden did not know until this moment of our relationship." Forrest walked around the desk and sat down. "My biggest concern now is that Major Snowden might enlist the entire crew into the Rangers and then take over the ship as a Ranger ship."

Jon glanced over at Ben. "I didn't tell him."

Forrest caught the exchange. "My God, you were already planning it weren't you Major?"

Ben grinned. "Do you remember General Thompson's motto? It says, if it ain't nailed down it belongs to the Rangers. Don't worry Admiral, we already had Commander T'Pol measured for a Ranger uniform." He saw Forrest's face go pale. "Tell General Thompson that we finally got one over on Starfleet."

"I will. Major. Let me ask you if you would consider a commission as a Starfleet Commander?"

"No Sir, I wouldn't. I wouldn't want the demotion."

Forrest laughed. "Damn. I now owe General Thompson a case of Andorian ale. He said you wouldn't take a demotion." He looked at Archer. "Commodore, I usually do this in private, but this one time I am breaking protocol. You are to proceed with your mission, seeking out potentially new members for the Federation and try not to lose any more people to the Rangers. Good luck, Jon. Forrest out."

Jon turned to the crew. "You heard him people. Travis, be ready to go to warp in an hour. We are going where no human has gone before. Dismissed."

* * *

The song "What Kind Of Fool Am I?" is from the musical _Stop The World I Want To Get Off._

What kind of fool am I, who never fell in love?  
It seems that I'm the only one that I have been thinking of.  
What kind of man is this? An empty shell,  
A lonely cell in which an empty heart must dwell.

What kind of lips are these, that lied with ev'ry kiss,  
That whispered empty words of love, and left me alone like this?  
Why can't I fall in love, like any other man,  
Any maybe then I'll know what kind of fool I am.

What kind of fool am I, who never fell in love?  
It seems that I'm the only one that I have been thinking of.  
What kind of man is this? An empty shell,  
A lonely cell in which an empty heart must dwell.

What kind of clown am I? What do I know of life?  
Why can't I cast away this mask of play and live my life?  
Why can't I fall in love, like any other man?  
Any maybe then I'll know what kind of fool I am.


End file.
